Ahsass
by Srija-angel of CID
Summary: due to site problem I'm reposting it! nothing to summarize ..Abhijeet based!


A/N:guyz I was going to update my duo story...but I felt an urge to read..  
To give sooth myself...tht I don't time pass with a brother sister relationship...

So this OS is set after "CID MOUSE TRAP"...where a girl betrayed with Abhi...whom Abhijeet considered as his own sister...

I've nothing more to say or summarize...juz go through the story to know more...

Here we go...plz enjoy...

As we saw,Abhijeet saved ACP sir & all from Sonam...(I perfectly don't remember the name,may be it is...plz correct me if I'm wrong)

After that...  
Daya & Abhijeet were returning home after dropping other team members except Shreya..Abhi was badly hurt...but he always hid his pain behind his smile & tough strong attire..

But Daya was also very much sensible about his soul...his emotion...his feelings...  
Daya placed hand on his shoulder...Abhi...bht takleef ho raha h na?

Abhijeet smiled n pat his arm...nehi Daya...takleef kyun hoga...

Daya smiled...tum humesha nakamyab hi rahoge boss...apna dard muzse chupa nehi sakte tum...

Abhi...Daya is me chupane wali kaunsi baat h yar?mera koi behen nehi tha...na h...bas kuch weak moments mein Maine Sonam ko wo haq de diya tha...ek behen hone ka haq...aur sayad usi haq ka istemal ki usne muze hurt karne mein...

Daya:yaar Abhijeet tum..  
But he was unable to complt his sentence due to ringing of ph...

Daya looked at the screen n sighed..

Daya:yes sir...

Acp:Daya kuch baht hi zaruri kaam h...tum bureau poucho...Abhijeet ko ane k zarurat nehi h...tum ayo to hi chalega ...

Daya:thik h sir...mai ata hu...

He cut the call & looked at Abhijeet helplessly...

Abhi:Jana padega?

Daya nodded sadly.

Abhi:jao Daya..mai bhi chalu?

Daya nodded as no n said nehi Abhi...sirf muse bulaya h..

Abhi ...OK duty is duty yaar...tu jaa...gari leke chala ja...hum paidal he chale jayenge..

Daya:okkk boss...sambhalke Jana tum aur Shreya tum bhi...

Shreya,who was still now listening their words carefully juz nodded in yes...n got down...

Daya went after biding good bye...

Shreya was going to the in foot but she stopped at a voice...it was Abhi...

Abhi:Shreya ruko...kahan ja rahi ho aise?

Shreya(amazingly):sir ghar aur kaha!

Abhi:pata h muze ...par itne raat ko tum yun akele ghar nehi jaogi..mai chod ataa hu tum he...ayo mere sath...

Shreya:are sir...ap parishaan mat huiye plz...mai to roz jati hu...aj bhi chali jayungi...

Abhi:roz ki bat alag h Shreya...roz car hoti h tumhare pas...aj nehi h...aur waise bhi mera ghar to same route hi h...

Shreya:par sir..

Abhi:shreya plz...baht ho gayi arguments...chalo jaldi..

Shreya understood tht any other word will be unnecessary for him..  
So she decided to follow him silently...

There was a wired silence in them...

N usually Abhi isn't lyk that...he likes to do fun with Shreya...n tease her abt Daya...he lyks her company...  
But today,the thing was different..  
His heart was filled with pain...hurt..

Shreya(low):sir wo...apse kuch puchna tha...

Abhi:pucho...

Shreya:ap muse chodne kyun aye?apka ghar to us raste se shortcut hoti h na...

Abhi:kya matlab h tumhari?itni rat mein tumhe akele chod deta..agar kuch ho jaye to?

Care & concern were clearly seen on his face..

Shreya:mai lagti kya hu apka?

Abhijeet was almost standstill at his place...  
What she said juz now...

Abhi(in shock):ye kya keh rahi ho?hum..hum ek sath kam karte h..  
Ek dusre k liye sochna to padega hi..

Shreya:sirf yehi wajah h na?aur kuch nehi h na sir?

Abhi :tum kehna kya chahti ho?

Shreya(smiled):kuch khas nehi sir...bas ye ki apke dil me abhi bhi ek behen ke liye jagah h..

Abhi(roughly):nai shreya...I don't believe in brother sister relation..its all fake just for time pass...

Shreya:har koi ek jaisa to nehi hota h sir...apne usko apni behen mana tha Jo ki apkp deserve hi nehi karti h...  
Apne uske liye kya kuch nehi kiya!apni jaan taq khatre me dal diya!par usne kya kiya!apko dhoka de diya!par sir is me ap apne apko kyun dukh de rahe h...is me apka to koi kasoor nehi h..  
Kasoor uska h...plz sir bandh kijiye yun khudko takleef dena...muzse dekha nehi jata apko aise...

Abhi looked at her with teary eyes...helplessly...Shre..shreya...mai..  
Maine to usko apna behen mana tha naa...uske liye khatron se khel pada...phir usne...usne aisa kyun kiya haan..

He sat down on a bench beside road...tears were flowing from his eyes...Shreya was also trying her best to control her emotions.

She sat beside him...n placed her hand on his shoulder...Sir,hum duniya mein ate hi isliye h taqi hum kuch sikh sake...Jan sake..  
Aur baht si ghatna k zariye khuda Hume wo sab sikha hi deta h Jo hume zindegi mein chalne k liye madad karega...aur sir,I think ab apko sikh Lena chahye ki aise hi kisi par ankh moond kar bharosa karna,pyar karna,apna samazna galat h...  
Aur iske bad se awi kisi se rishta mat banayiye...plz.

Agar tut gaya na to apko bht takleef hogi...

Plz sir...

Abhi:pata h Shreya...aisa laga ki meri maa keh rahi h ye sab...aj tumne jaise samzaya...thank u Shreya...thanks for everything..

Shreya:ap aise thanks mat boliye sir...  
Mai apko apna bhai manti hu...aur humesha manungi...but I'll not say you to trust me...  
Bcs sabko jachkar phir rishte mein age barhiye sir..aur isi wajase apka aur Daya sir ka rishta itna mazboot h..

Abhi:Shreya tum humesha rahogi aise mere sath?ek behen ki tarah...

Shreya(smile):I'm not perfect...but will try to be a perfect sister...bhaiya...

Abhi was really very amazed at this bhaiya...he felt lyk his all pain has gone...he felt an urge of his heart to believe in relations again...

So many love,care,concern&heart touching feelings,unspoken words are hidden in this little word,"Bhaiya"...this word has a power to start a new & sweetest relationship..

A/N:plz review guyz...have nothing more to say...as I'm unable to control my tears...

-  



End file.
